Girl Money
by Max Rasgar
Summary: A little song. A little dance. A stripper tries to get in Jane's pants. But that doesn't mean it's not Rizzles all the way.


Disclaimer: The show has ended and guess what? Duh, I still don't own the characters. This is a non for profit thing.

A/N: I assure you that I wrote this entirely sober but yet somewhat sleep deprived. The only reason I committed to letting anyone read this was because the idea alone made me laugh. So mind the rating and proceed at your own risk, but don't complain to me afterwords if something offends your delicate sensibilities. If I haven't offended you by the time you're done, be patient, I'll get to you shortly...j/k!

* * *

 **_Girl Money_**

* * *

The music in the club is rowdy. The dull pounding is enough to give anyone a rumble in their head that will probably stay with them hours later after leaving the place. Atmosphere aside though scoping out this place off-duty, but still official, seems like total bullshit in Jane's opinion. She would rather flash her badge and demand answers because to her this whole deal seems like something Korsak and Frost engineered and then magically got Cavanaugh to go along with for the hell of it. Jane is well aware that she gets all the truly weird cases but at least that's a step up from being a serial killer's muse.

"You know I thought the lesbian bar a few years ago and you shoving your cleavage in my face every five minutes was something." Jane says out of the side of her mouth while leaning in closer to Maura. "But this...exactly how many unwrapped wangs am I gonna be subjected to before the night is over?"

Maura's smile is wide and bright because Jane's sarcastic observation about her actions at the bar is so very true. For now though tonight is a new experience for her and in the name of science, investigation and plain old thrills she is happy about this assignment. Maura doesn't have to worry about collecting evidence this time or anything of that nature; she's merely here because no other female officer was available to be Jane's unofficial partner tonight. Frost declined for reasons of his sexual identity.

"Wangs? Oh, you mean penises?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm referring to doctor."

Maura surveys the room again which is nothing like the nude establishments that cater to a man's viewing pleasure. There are no poles or elevated stages. Instead there is a row of folding chairs on both sides of the room and down the center is a red carpet for the dancer's to walk down. Though there is a short black-painted railing on the other side of the room that separates the dancefloor from the bar area.

"How would I know how many of the dancer's will choose to go 'full monty'?" Maura shrugs and her shoulders brush up against Jane's. The multi-colored lights overhead begin to flicker in a pattern to the music. "I'm here in the same capacity as you. But I will say that from the advertisement I browsed that the dancers are all impressive male specimens."

"Really, Maur...full monty?"

Maura shrugs again and Jane rolls her eyes while silently telling herself that of course Maura would enjoy this. This could be classified as ethnographic research or 'people watching' as Jane simply calls it. And on a whole other note not only did Maura happily do the waitress gig at the lesbian bar but let's not forget that she also wanted to dress up as a high class hooker once too. Jane wishes now that she hadn't forgotten to take her use as needed 500 milligram dosage of Fukitol this morning.

"Well I'm not paying for some strange guy to grind on me or anything else to blend in, Maura. In fact why don't we go sit at the bar. Because sitting here in the line of fire is just a big shout out for the fellas to flash their junk at us."

Maura grins and if Jane were paying a bit more attention she would see the obvious mischief in those dazzling hazel eyes. Maura has no interest either in letting the dancer's handle her in any way but it's still fun for her to let Jane think otherwise.

"Junk?"

Jane groans, "You know what I mean. And excuse me for not being programmed to use medical jargon."

"Erection is the correct term, Jane."

"Never say 'erection' again in my presence for the rest of the night. Or better yet for the foreseeable future unless you're talking about some type of construction."

"Well what do you call it then, Jane?"

"I don't call it anything or even want to see it unless I'm already reaching out to touch somebody if you get my meaning. And even then I guess I would just say he's got 'wood'."

Maura laughs and the sound carries over the music which has switched to something more subdued. A slow jam. There are a few of the male strippers, somewhat clothed, mingling among the gathering of women. It's a warm-up for the strippers to test the waters or rather a chance to sample the ladies before pushing up on them butt nekkid.

"I'll try my best to remember that." Maura smiles at the man who passes by her and Jane. "Although, I'm certain I will never use that term with anyone other than you."

Jane smirks and shifts in her seat, "Good to know I'm special after all. But to clarify things, since I'm teaching you something, if you're female it's called having a 'ladyboner' not 'wood'."

Maura shakes her head and smiles wider. Going by Jane's logic Maura has had frequent ladyboners since she met Jane. The multi-colored lights flicker overhead, then brighten and dim back down. The soundscape is all low musical notes, beats mixed with random conversation.

"Ugh, I would rather be flirting with you over a corpse at a crime scene than be stuck in this place another hour." Jane scans the room just in time to witness a nearly nude stripper across the way giving a woman a view of his junk. A little red cape, for lack of a better descriptor, dangling between his thighs is all that's not really covering his crotchal area. "And like I told you before we got here I am not, repeat not, stuffing money down the stripper's t-bar or whatever the hell you called it."

Jane isn't uncomfortable because of the club or even the naked dudes per se. Frankly, if you've seen one wang you've seen them all and none of them are much to look at. A wang is a wang and it's the funniest looking organ of all the organs and that's the truth. Why do you think its proper title is 'penis'? The word alone is laughable.

"Hell, we've been here over an hour and I gotta say this is making miss the good old days when I had to dress up like a cheap hooker for work."

Maura grins, "Yes, I do recall the day I saw you when you were trying to get coffee and a doughnut...vividly. Tell me do you still have those fishnets and boots?"

"Oh my God! Stop making me laugh." Jane deadpans harder than an anvil. And minus any form of genuine laughter which just makes Maura smile wider. "Dr. Isles the comedian is in the house."

Maura has become fluent in interpreting sarcasm especially Jane's. The undertones of Jane's speech are usually a dead giveaway. But as a bonus sometimes Jane sells her much harsher brand of sarcasm with some form of fake merriment for extra emphasis. This time is no exception but nonetheless Jane's facial expression alone makes Maura chuckle.

"Alright, ladies! Do you feel like seein' some strippin' tonight!" A deep booming voice with a slight lisp announces over the music. "If you're ready can I get a 'ready Freddy'! And make it loud cause I need to know that you feel like seein' some strippin' tonight!"

Every single woman except one answers the call in varying degrees of enthusiasm. Maura toned down her response for a myriad of reasons. As for the rest it was a mixed roar of just plain old happy and horny minus one. Guess which one chose to opt out completely? Clue: she's a tall, dark and swaggering detective that's better looking than any of the men who've yet to shake it like a salt shaker.

"Alright then! Let's get it started with something long and strong and down to get the friction on!" The announcer's voice cuts in over the sounds of various conversations as a slow building beat begins. Jane rolls her eyes because quoting Sir-Mix-Alot in this setting ain't cool. "Get that folding money out and ready, ladies! And please welcome your next entertainer!"

Jane scoffs and looks to the other end of the red carpet; at least her and Maura are sitting near the very end, far away. The first stripper is wearing some kind of loosely tied red and black striped leggings up to his knees, and the same kind of fabric is covering his very hard and jutting out and a little to the right junk. Jane tries to tear her eyes away but seeing the red and black tent do circles with the stripper's swaying hips is one of those car crash moments. You know the part where you want to look away but you don't in time or you flat out can't.

"Oh my Gawd!" The woman sitting on the other side next to Maura shouts and Jane flinches at the sheer volume. The woman could shame her Ma. "Look at all that hot chocolate! I'd love some of that dark meat all up in my vanilla!"

Jane automatically thinks of Rondo on purpose to funnel out the other image that wants to take front row. Rondo has called her vanilla for so long, and more times than she count, for the title not to stand out every time she hears it. Shit, the last time Jane was in an ice cream shop and the person in front of her ordered a vanilla cone it was like she could hear Rondo's voice calling her that.

"The strength of his erection is quite phenomenal." Maura says and that snaps Jane right out of her vanilla thoughts. "And from what I can tell from this angle the size of his penis is well above average."

Jane wants to run out of this place because this has to be a joke or it damn well should be. Maura seems to be enjoying herself though. And no offense but if Jane had a dollar for every time Maura said penis or showed her one, and that includes the dead guys on the slab, over the years they've known each other then Jane would have enough money to buy season tickets to all the Sox's home games. And Jane would sit her ass down in the finest seats Fenway has to offer which are behind home plate for her.

"Stop talking about his wang." Jane grits her teeth and makes a face. "And I bet its hopped up on Viagra or something."

"Jane, he is dressed to accentuate his erection. So talking about it is hardly incomprehensible. And I highly doubt his erection is chemically induced."

For the record male strip tease dancing doesn't have much in common with the female version except for the lack of actual clothes. The fellas don't do elaborate dance numbers for the most part; it's more of make an entrance, walk the red carpet and then find a willing lady with money to grind on. And guys don't need a pole; nature already stuck one between their legs.

"Oh yes!" The woman next to Maura shouts while using a twenty dollar bill like she's directing traffic with it. "Bring that hard candy my way, honey!"

Jane thinks that the way the woman is waving her money around also reminds her of a flag in high winds. The stripper sees the woman and obliges. The man is even wearing dark tinted sunglasses with bright red frames to match the rest of his outfit. The woman next to Maura is practically on the edge of her seat and Jane thinks that if she wiggles any more from her excitement then she'll be on the floor. The stripper pauses in front of Maura for a second and Jane focuses on a point in the distant because his wang is just way out there and too close. The stripper licks his lips and moves on.

The woman next to Maura leans forward and then slowly tucks the twenty dollar bill into the chain the stripper is wearing low around his waist, "Can I touch you or is that not allowed?"

The stripper smiles, "You can touch me if I can touch you."

The woman in the tight blue and yellow patterned dress with dark brown hair giggles as she suggestively slides another twenty dollar bill into the chain around the man's waist. The red and black striped cloth that's covering and yet not hiding his dick sways to the left and then to the right as he squats down in front of the woman.

Maura watches one of the woman's hands go under the strippers modern loin-cloth while he leans down. The stripper reaches up and puts his hand on one of her covered breasts, then as he squeezes her breast he leans in and puts his mouth on her now visible nipple. The woman wants to moan; Maura can tell as she strokes the stripper's not so hidden erection, both parties seem to be enjoying themselves for a few minutes, until finally to Jane's great relief, the stripper moves on.

Maura's focus shifts back to Jane though because as cool as her friend is trying to act it still isn't a very convincing one. Maura more than admires her best friend. But it still amazes Maura that a woman like Jane appears to be more than put off by this setting rather than enjoying it. Jane earns Maura's deceptively complex assessment frequently.

In all fairness though, Jane doesn't see any point in objectifying anyone, male or female, and this is about work not pleasure. A male stripper who worked at this club was murdered and no victim falls short of getting one hundred percent of Jane Rizzoli's best effort. And Jane would never go to a place like this to have fun even if she was born with the title: 'cockicidal maniac'.

The music changes again and another man clad in only a loose pair of ripped jeans and boots makes his way down the red carpet. All of the women on both sides of the room start waving their money. The stripper strikes a few suggestive yet masculine poses as he dances his way down the line. His toned torso is littered with tattoo's that sprawl across his clavicle in the front and when he turns Maura notes that the same bold black tattoo also runs across his broad shoulders. The stripper accepts some money from two women.

Maura continues to watch with fascination as a woman is somewhat forcibly turned around as though she is going to receive the stripper from behind. Then her two friends begin to laugh as the stripper grabs the woman's hips with both hands and then begins to simulate the rhythm of penetration until he is going quite fast. Maura is actually not too put off by the display but it's not something she wants to partake in. The stripper lets go of the woman's hips, she staggers, and it's only because of her two giggling friends that she doesn't fall to the floor.

"We need to move." Jane hisses in Maura's ear. "If that guy so much as thinks about touching me I'm arresting him for assault."

Since Jane's attention is all on her best friend for the moment she fails to notice the stripper in ripped jeans approaching. The stripper swaggers closer to the two women sitting close together. He thinks that they're both way too hot to pay for some attention. He would be happy to give the both of them his attention for free all night long and preferably at the same time. The stripper licks his lips and pulls on the band of his ripped jeans that sit way low on his trim waist.

"Hmm, you're just the cutest little pound cake. Could I give you a test drive?" The stripper says and Jane rolls her eyes and slowly turns in her seat. "Got both of your attention now don't I? So...would you like some of what I did for the other lady? What I could do for you without getting too personal?"

Maura smiles and her eyes can't keep from admiring the impressive muscle definition on the stripper. His arms and torso are practically perfection; long lean muscle without too much bulk.

The stripper looks to Jane and grins, "And look at you with your fine self. I'm gonna be dusting it off and jerking it thinking about you for months."

Jane isn't flattered she's more embarrassed with a side of irritated. The stripper is an attractive man who can certainly get a woman to go to bed with him. But to be told you're going to be his fantasy for the sake of some money stuffed into his jeans or T-bar or whatever the fuck is so not panty-dropping worthy. Jane swiftly arrives at the conclusion that he'd better be messing with her since that's his job for the night.

"Good to know. But I think we'll try the bar first." Jane stands and then grabs Maura by the arm and hauls to her feet. "My friend needs a drink to cool off and I need about six to forget that I was ever here."

The stripper smiles, "Hey now, hold up we can do this without cheddar, cause asking for money from an amazon like you would be insulting to you. So tell me what I gotta do to get a taste of you?"

Jane is about to call the game and whip out her gun but the only reason she doesn't is because she doesn't have it. In all honesty though Jane has a feeling that stripper man would likely dig the cuffs. But this buff moron isn't breaking the law any more than he's breaking any hearts in this room. Jane wagers that all of the women here are either married or attached in some way. And not judging too harshly everyone needs a kind of fantasy to stay sane. Fantasies are mostly safe but some should be kept to your damn self.

"How about we find someplace more private then?" The stripper smirks and his dark eyes move over Jane. "So you can wrap those long legs around me and I'll make you feel things you haven't felt before."

Jane eyes the stripper from head to toe, "You think you've got something to show me, huh? Something I can't get anywhere else?"

The stripper smiles as he steps closer to Jane who is all alpha female all damn day and night. For a second he wishes that he'd worn his chain accessory so he could ask this tall and slim hot mama, who's just his size, if she wants to pull on it.

"Maybe, but that depends on if you really want it. You and I both know what I do on the side, but I'd like to think I'm not a total tool. So how about it gorgeous?"

"I don't think so." Are not the words that spill out of Jane's mouth. The answer came from Maura. "My girlfriend is in a serious committed relationship with me."

Jane inhales sharply at Maura's voice as much as the feeling of Maura's arm moving along her lower back until her fingers stop to rest low on her hip.

"For real?" The stripper smirks and his eyes flit between the two women. "That's damn shame."

"Excuse me?" Jane's eyebrows bank high on her forehead.

"Oh, I mean I'm not going to step on your girlfriends stylish heels to get to you. I'm an equal opportunity lover and all that but I don't go where I'm not wanted." The stripper's eyes track over the smaller woman's fantastic rack but it's the tall drink of water that he would sell his left nut for. "So we're on the same page here I want you to know that if you two need a third I'm game, set, point and match. You know what I'm sayin'?"

Maura smirks and tightens her hold on Jane's firm yet soft torso. She has always thought Jane is the most impressive female specimen that she's ever seen and that includes the ones she's autopsied. Not to mention that flirting with Jane is always fun but when Maura gets to touch her in public it's even better. As a bonus too Maura surmises that this is a good repayment for the incident at Giovanni's garage. She finds it funny now that the majority of men feel like extending the same offer where she and Jane are involved.

Jane is past ready to tell this guy to kiss her six, "Yeah, we've heard that before. But I think I can speak for the both of us and say that it's going to be a hard 'no'."

Maura grins and moves her arm from around Jane's waist and catches her by the wrist and starts to pull Jane away from the stripper's immediate vicinity. Jane of course follows without so much as a single compliant. Maura manages to control the urge to smile too much. Maura leads Jane from the dancefloor, past the bar and they don't stop until the ladies room. The music is instantly muffled as soon as Jane closes and locks the door behind her with her free hand.

"Hey, just for that I'll give you a lap dance when we get home." Jane winks and poor Maura is momentarily stunned to such a degree that her mandible falls open and Jane's wrist just slips from her grasp. "So let's get the hell out of here. I'm gonna come back here tomorrow with my badge and ask questions while you're doing your nerd thing with your lab minions."

Maura is going to need a minute. She isn't quite sure whether her best friend was serious or joking about the lap dance advance. In an effort to gain some equilibrium Maura moves towards the small sink and goes through the motions of washing her hands. When she looks up into the mirror she sees Jane behind her and then Jane winks and offers her a paper towel from the dispenser to dry her hands off on.

Jane loves throwing Maura off her game. Besides fair is fair; Maura threw Jane off with the whole 'Jane my woman stripper man thing', and then dragged her off to the bathroom like they were going to get busy. So to keep the evolving game level Jane feels that sometimes googlemouth needs an enforced server crash from unexpected information overload. It's a priceless moment too when it happens.

Jane watches Maura wipe off her hands and when the foot pedal to lift the lid on the wastebin fails, Maura carefully uses the crumpled paper towel in her hand to raise the lid. Jane grins while she unlocks and opens the door and then ushers Maura out of the ladies room. Jane has to fight to keep from laughing because Maura is just starting to blush pretty hard. Seeing naked men apparently didn't do anything for Dr. Isles but one suggestive taunt from Jane and it's countdown to ignition.

* * *

It's late, late or early since it's now well past one in the morning. Driving from one side of Boston to one of the richest almost qualifies for a zip code change. But Jane doesn't dwell on that too much. Maura pretty much uses her wealth on charities, the occasional shoe-shopping binge and food for her tortoise that Jane insists is really a turtle. Jane still feels that going to the strip club was a total fucking waste of time. And Jane's even more sold on the idea that Korsak and Frost are probably hosting a laugh riot somewhere in her honor.

The only plus in Jane's book for tonight was spending time with Maura. But at the same time it was also a little negative spending time with Maura because she was observing damn near naked dudes with raging hard-ons. Though who cares now because even in the low light Jane can see that Maura's cheeks are still somewhat flushed, and that has nothing to do with scantily clad boner men. Jane grins and slows her car down and then turns onto Maura's driveway.

Maura has been surprisingly quiet during the drive but that doesn't worry Jane. She did after all give Maura something to ponder over before they left the strip joint. Jane pulls the keys out of the ignition and then slides them into her jacket pocket. Maura exits the car quicker and when Jane opens the car door and steps out she's greeted by the chilly late autumn air. The trees have already shed their leaves and the drying remains would be on ground but in Beacon Hill that would be unseemly. There isn't even the faintest hint of evidence that the tree had any damn leaves thanks to the people Maura hires.

The firm shutting of the passenger door draws Jane's attention, "Jane, I know it's late but are you coming in?"

The question lingers as Maura pulls her house keys out of the small black clutch she chose for tonight. Jane was more than grateful that Maura forgoed a skirt or a damn dress for their little mission. A dress to Jane is just a symbol for easy access.

"You thought I was kidding, huh?" Jane smirks as Maura's eyes track over her face; no doubt looking for cues.

Jane deliberately chose to look rather stylish for their outing, but still well within her comfort zone. Jane could tell earlier that Maura instantly approved of the black leather jacket, the silk obsidian blue button down shirt, left unbuttoned a bit more than her norm, tight black jeans and the ankle boots with a modest two inch heel.

"Well, lucky me then that you don't know what you're in for, Dr. Isles. But you do know that I always make good on my promises."

Maura gapes and ends up dropping her keys on the walkway. The clatter barely registers and Jane only manages to reign in a snort as she saunters around the front end of the car and then bends down to retrieve the keys. Flashing her cleavage to Maura is exactly what she's aiming for.

"I've got you all butterfingers now." Jane smirks and thumbs through Maura's keys until the house key is standing at attention. "Hmm, this should be fun."

Maura is at a loss again and coming up short in the vocabulary department which has never happened to her before. There always something to be said, even if at the time you end up blurting out the wrong thing.

"Okay." Maura feels like that came out way too chipper. All of the sudden she really wants to roll her eyes at herself but that would only fuel Jane's smugness. "I'll just...be right behind you."

Jane grins and walks the rest of the way up the walkway until the motion detectors turn on the outside lights. Jane puts the key in the lock and the tumblers turn over with a firmness that top dollar buys. Jane grips the cool knob, turns it and then pushes the door open and holds it open for Maura. Jane really doesn't mind being the spokeswoman for chivalry.

Maura goes to flip on the lights but a sudden hand on her wrist puts the brakes on that, "What are you doing?"

"Leave the main lights off." Jane says as she gently lets go of Maura's wrist and reaches back closes and then locks the front door. "Just hit the switch for the lamps."

Of course they've kissed and Maura is proud to say that she's felt Jane up quite a few times. They've slept together too but purely in the sleeping sense. This is so not how Maura expected this evening to turn out. In all actuality Maura is fighting against asking Jane if her seemingly out of character proposal is mainly due to the venue and entertainment they were privy to tonight.

"I can show you a better time than any of those men." Jane says lowly she steps up behind Maura and presses against her. Maura lets out a low whimper as Jane's hands slide up from Maura's waist, and then slowly those same hands cover Maura's breasts and gently squeezes. "Or any of the ones you've dated in the past...before me."

Well that proves Maura's theory is correct. The revelation is nearly enough to tamp down the arousal Maura has been feeling since before leaving the ladies room at the strip club.

"What's a matter?" Jane moves her hands off Maura's breasts. She knows her favorite nerd too well and besides genius levels of intelligence aren't required to pick up on another person's hesitation. "For our first time should we pretend that we're both blushing virgins? Is that what you want instead? Maybe we should call it a night and I should just go to my apartment?"

"No, it's just...I wasn't expecting anything like this. Not tonight." Maura steps away from Jane's grasp and then removes her coat; folds it and lays it over the back of the sofa. "This seems unlike you."

Jane sighs, "You already know me in pretty much all the ways a person can know another person. And this is me showing you another piece. This isn't me being insecure or jealous and it sure as hell doesn't mean I'll respect you any less tomorrow. And I hope the same goes for me."

Maura swings around so fast that her hair looks like its preforming a maneuver specially devised for a shampoo commercial. Jane thinks for a second that Maura might break her ankle since she's still wearing those damn high heels she can't leave home without.

"I would think no such thing about you, Jane! I have the utmost respect for you and the change in our relationship has only reinforced my belief."

"Good." Jane says as she moves closer to Maura in the living room. "And since that's settled are you game or not?"

Maura feels another surge of arousal and lust at the low husk in Jane's voice. At no time during the change from best friends to something more did Maura ever contemplate Jane seducing her or insisting on giving her a lap dance. Maura feels confused and lucky. What an unusual combination.

"We don't have to go any further than either of us feels like." Jane reaches for Maura's hands and laces their fingers together. "I mean you won't be seeing anything you haven't seen before."

Maura looks up into Jane's deep brown eyes and grins, "You have no idea how unbelievably attractive you are and that worries me. My willpower only goes so far where you're concerned, Jane."

"Good tip. Now...hold it right there." Jane rasps out and to her delight Maura visibly shivers. Jane smirks before letting go of Maura's hands. "How about some music to go with my little lap dance?"

Jane has a wide selection of workout music and not all of it is 'beat your face in' angry rock music. She saves that type of energy soundtrack for her punch-out dummy and the odd fleeing suspect who gets on her last nerve. Jane takes out her phone and scrolling through the tunes Jane selects a badass song with a pulse from the nineties. Jane didn't plan this for tonight but she didn't not plan on ever doing this for Maura at some point.

As Jane maps out all the ways she's going to tease Maura she moves across the living room to place her phone on Maura's speaker dock. Those dance lessons and ballet torture her Ma made her take when she was a kid has nothing to do with this. Jane's got rhythm and those that think otherwise don't know a damn thing. Jane turns the volume up to a good level because this song demands it. Jane kicks off her boots and she didn't bother with socks because she didn't want to wear them with her good boots.

The subtle sound of a synth opens things up and then a squealing guitar paired with a walloping, driving beat fills out the room. Jane seductively pivots around and pulls off her favorite leather jacket and then throws it. The jacket lands in the nearest chair. Jane left her hair down on purpose and made more of an effort style-wise than her normal curly do she wears to work, but now she doesn't give a damn as she runs her hands through it. Plus, it's all in the hips and Jane lets those do her talking for her as the song continues to build while she advances on Maura.

The song changes again and the words start to flow. Jane places her hands on Maura's shoulders and hints for Maura to sit down on the sofa. Maura complies and then Jane eases down in her lap. The weight is more than pleasant and Maura hardly knows where to put her hands for a few seconds but eventually they settle on Jane thighs and that's when Jane starts to move again to the rhythm of the music. Maura starts to pant because Jane's breasts are right in her face.

"Unbutton me." Jane says as she leans back but reaches up and then cradles Maura's face in her hands. Maura moves forward for a kiss but Jane moves away with a smirk. "We'll get to that part. But first...unbutton me."

Maura smiles and bites down on her lower lip as she starts to unbutton Jane's shirt. Jane is finally getting her back for the 'unzip me' stunt. With the last button undone Maura starts to push the shirt off Jane's shoulders but Jane halts her progress by moving off her lap. Maura starts to frown but Jane winks at her and then opens her shirt to reveal nothing but a sheer black, lacy bra that makes her assets look magnificent. This of course catches Maura off guard for a plethora of reasons because it hints that Jane was planning this all along.

Jane chuckles under her breath and turns around to give Maura the view of her ass as she unzips her jeans and starts to slide them down her legs. Jane makes an effort to bend over and yeah she wore one of her sexy as fuck matching underwear sets. Jane hopes that the sight of her ass in sheer black lace is making Maura wet, wet, wet. While bent over Jane steps out of her jeans and then straightens up and kicks them out of the way. Jane runs her hands down her sides and over her hips as they sway to the beat.

Maura is experiencing hypercapnia but in the best way possible. Shortness of breath has never felt so good and the cause of it has never been this decadent. Jane Rizzoli is full of surprises and Maura is now all too aware that her underwear is quite saturated. She squirms on the sofa to get some relief and then she idly wonders what's going to happen next.

Jane figures she's given Maura enough of her ass so she pivots around and leans over slightly so Maura gets a good look at the cleavage she's going to shove in her face again. Maura is a breast woman and Jane is more than fine with that since Maura's also into her ass, abs and legs too, and that's just the physical aspect. The song changes again and Jane leans further down and places her hands on Maura's knees and then forces them apart.

Maura gasps as Jane runs her hands over her thighs. Even through her pants Maura can feel Jane's heated touch and she suddenly wants those hands all over her. Jane moves away again after a few passes but then she swiftly turns around, grips Maura's knees again as she lowers her ass until it's resting in Maura's lap. Maura's hips jerk and she moans at the contact. Then the beat of the song intensifies and Jane swivels her hips. Maura reaches out and grips Jane's waist in her hands as Jane grinds into her lap harder.

"Ah...Jane!" Maura inhales sharply. "God!"

Jane chuckles and oh yes she's having fun and oh yes this is making her really horny. Like it's supposed to. Jane would never do this for a stranger or even someone she had been dating for a spell. Jane has only wanted to do this for Maura. Because she trusts Maura in a way that she's never trusted anyone else that she's been with. Jane lets go of Maura knees and moves off her lap too. Jane laughs again since Maura's apparently grabby, but Maura only has to let go for a few seconds. Jane turns around and then quickly straddles Maura.

Maura has to close her legs and the pressure she's been feeling between her legs increases as she's now eye-level with Jane's breasts once more in so many minutes. Maura groans and grasps Jane's trim waist in her hands again as she leans forward and then puts her mouth on that dark freckle in the middle of Jane's breasts. Maura's seen that freckle too many times and now it's finally time to do what she's wanted to do for what feels like forever. Maura closes her eyes and tastes that mark and the tops of Jane's breasts.

Jane pants at the sensation of Maura's warm mouth so very close to her girls. Then she feels Maura's tongue and Jane moans and buries her hands in Maura's hair. Jane feels embarrassingly close but this is still her show and it's not over yet. So Jane takes a deep breath and tugs on Maura's hair, but to her surprise Maura chooses that moment to move her hands up higher and then the next thing Jane knows one of her nipples is covered by something warm and wet. Jane moans and thrusts her hips down into Maura's lap.

Maura fell in love with the taste of Jane's mouth during their first kiss and she's been patiently waiting to sample the rest of her. Maura has clever hands, steady hands and with a flick of the front clasp she has both of Jane's breasts free from the sexy confines of the bra. Maura can barely hear the music over noise her body is making now. Maura is working on pure instinct and the feeling of Jane under her hands and in her mouth is pushing towards a climax that's been slowly building. Maura briefly wonders how many times they can have coitus tonight.

Jane considers her lap dance a raging success but at the same time she's still not done with it yet. So Jane tugs on Maura's hair again to force the other woman to come up for air. Maura moans and Jane feels the vibration on her nipple. Jane groans and tugs again and Maura finally relents. Jane takes a deep breath and slowly moves her hands out of Maura's hair. Jane runs her hands down Maura's shoulders, then across her chest until both of her hands are filled with Maura's breasts. And they are more than a handful.

"Jane...ah...it's. You're...incredible." Maura pants and Jane takes the opportunity to squeeze Maura's breasts a few times before she reluctantly lets go to brace herself on Maura's shoulders. Then as the song goes into its breakdown Jane grinds down as hard as she can on Maura's lap; back and forth. "I..ah, Jane!"

Maura groans under the weight of Jane moving on her lap as she rides out the rush of her orgasm. Maura isn't embarrassed since somewhere in her scattered thoughts she knows that she just gave Jane exactly what she wanted.

"That sounded like a good one." Jane stops grinding on Maura leans forward and places a kiss just under Maura's ear before taking the earlobe between her teeth for a moment. "Hmm, I can't wait to see how wet you are. Then taste you."

Maura shudders and buries her face in Jane's cleavage for a moment. The smell of lavender and just Jane fills her senses and Maura's climax rumbles on a few more heartbeats. Then after a few seconds Maura leans back to look up at very deep brown eyes that are noticeably darker.

"I thought you'd figured out by now Maura that how I am in public is in direct opposition to who I am in private." Maura's hips faintly jerk again at Jane's low tones and Jane chuckles. "But more importantly who I choose to be when I'm with you."

Maura catches the end of the song and then there's just the sound of them breathing each other in and Maura feels like she may actually spontaneously combust. It's scientifically impossible of course without an accelerant of some sort but funny how that doesn't matter now.

"Bedroom. Now."

Jane raises a single eyebrow and smirks, "Really?"

"Yes, unless this is as far as you want to go tonight."

Jane doesn't answer with words so she simply moves off Maura's lap. Modesty be damned now Jane makes no effort to cover what Maura has now seen. So with a wry grin firmly in place Jane shrugs off her bra that's hanging open, tosses it, and moves towards the stairs that lead to Maura's upstairs and said bedroom.

"You comin'?"

Jane's husky innuendo is obvious and Maura smirks but she certainly doesn't waste any more time on confusion as she springs up off the sofa, turns off the speaker dock and then follows after Jane. Hurried high-heeled footsteps gradually fade, then slow, until they are discarded before Maura closes and then locks her bedroom door.

The lower level of the house is silent now. Within a few minutes though said stillness is disturbed by the sound of a lone tortoise named Bass emerging from his hiding place because he heard his companion mating with her companion earlier. It was quite a noisy affair but then again every being has different mating practices. Bass slowly begins his search for roughage and those odd sweets his companion gives him sometimes. Bass pauses for moment at the sound of a loud noise then a pounding, banging coming from upstairs. They're still mating.

Meanwhile, for Maura time has been losing its meaning especially amidst powerful, lasting orgasms when you seem no longer cognizant of the passing of it. At first it was the anticipation and then the reveal. Sure Maura had her fantasies of what Jane would be like, but she always knew reality would be so much more than anything her imagination could conjure. The wild unbidden passion Maura suspected Jane was capable was confirmed in her living on her sofa. But even armed with this new knowledge it still did not fully prepare her.

The bed is no longer neatly made the way it was when Maura left this morning, now it's in a state of disarray. The duvet is hanging off the foot of the bed; wrinkled and covering a good portion of the floor. The flat sheet is twisted and at odds with remaining carefully tucked in. The headboard has been tested against the wall with the force of grasping hands for leverage and the effort of two bodies finding and then keeping that innate primal rhythm. The sound of skin sliding on fabric barely registers even when said fabric is being tested, pulled by hands reaching out to find a temporary tether.

So far this sexual encounter hasn't been what Maura expected and not in a bad way mind you. Yes, she presumed that Jane would be shy about certain activities. Maura didn't think that Jane would perform oral sex on her but that happened. So far the sex has been a mix of intense, athletic yet with an underlying tenderness. Needless to say Maura has found a reality beyond anything she could've imagined. However, even past the first rush of adrenaline Maura still asked for Jane's permission before she so much as reciprocated.

As for Jane she had no intention of fumbling around like some kind of an asshat. Spouting off dumb shit in between getting Maura naked. And Jane certainly wasn't going to act like she's never seen a set of boobs or a va-jay-jay before. Hell, she's got the same equipment as Maura so there's no mystery there on how to touch the person she loves more than anything. Truth be told tonight wasn't exactly what Jane had in mind either for their first time. But it's still the best first time Jane's ever had.

Maura moans into Jane's mouth as her tongue meets then brushes along Jane's. The taste of them both has blended into one distinct flavor. Maura moves her mouth off Jane's to kiss along the olive toned flesh of Jane's elegant neck. Jane squirms underneath Maura which makes Maura grin as she shifts her body high enough on Jane's so that her breasts are right in Jane's face. Jane doesn't need further prompting but she's not going to give Maura what she's expecting.

Jane wraps her arms tighter around Maura and then moves to sit up while holding onto Maura. In one swift move Maura finds herself on her back, between Jane's legs, with her legs in the air and spread out. Jane wastes no time in putting her mouth between those open thighs. Maura moans while she reaches out and grabs the bedcovers and fists them tightly in her hands. Maura again is experiencing something new that no other lover has ever done for her. Maura pants, moans as Jane's tongue moves through her and then she feels the strong muscle push inside her again.

"Jane!" The name is strangled on parted lips and broken apart with rapid pants. Jane grins and pulls her tongue out of Maura to drag it up until she finds something else to press it into. "Ah! Fuck! W-what...are you...d-doing to me? Ah! Don't stop!"

Jane has never really wanted to go down on anybody; Maura is the only one. And now that Jane knows what it's like to have her tongue inside Maura's hot, wet heat it's safe to say that Jane hopes Maura likes it because Jane knows that she wants to do it as often as possible now. But this isn't only about getting off. Jane wouldn't be doing this if that's all it was to her. In fact Jane is aching deep inside for Maura again but Maura won't need to actually touch her. Just tasting Maura is going to take the building ache away.

Maura is barely coping with what feels like all her nerve ending firing all at once. The wet sounds of Jane's lapping is making her hornier and the position alone is one she's never been in which just adds to the equation. Maura's body is responding to Jane in ways it hasn't for anyone else. Maura closes her eyes and tries to concentrate on the low pull in her body and Jane's touch which seems like it's everywhere all at once. Maura cries out louder when Jane grabs her hips and moves her tongue inside again. Maura loses her breath and everything else for a moment or maybe longer. So does Jane.

Hours later when the sun is up and both women are slowly waking up after a few hours of sleep it's Maura who regains consciousness first. She feels good even with the slight soreness and the lingering wetness between her thighs. The unique tang of morning breath registers first which is most likely due to not rinsing after doing cunnilingus on Jane and then kissing Jane repeatedly with their tastes on each other's tongue. Maura quietly slips out of bed to remedy things with some toothpaste and mouthwash and to take care of the particular mammalian urge to urinate.

Maura exits the bathroom a few minutes later and to her surprise she sees that Jane's somewhat awake; those dark eyes are open, and Jane is lying on her back instead of on her stomach like she was when Maura got up. Jane shifts on the bed and runs her hand over her forehead but then lets it rest in her hair. The sheet is protecting Jane's modesty but that doesn't matter because even the idea of a naked Jane in her bed is more than enough to stir Maura.

"So, I have to say that I'm very satisfied." Maura says with a grin as she lifts the sheet and climbs back into bed. Back into the warmth which is not so much about body heat alone but also teasing Jane. "I've never passed out during sex before. But then again I'm pleased to say that last night was a lot of firsts for me."

Jane chuckles because of course a nerd like Maura would announce it all like that but that's not necessarily a turn off. Just the other day Jane considered buying Maura a t-shirt that read: 'Don't call me a nerd! I prefer the term intellectual badass'.

"Good." Jane moves her hand out of her hair and rubs her eyes. "So should I start taking requests for round four? That is after going to the bathroom to get rid of the case of death breath I've no doubt got?"

Maura chuckles, "I have plenty of toothpaste and mouthwash. But before you go tell me...do you take cash only for your services as a private dancer? Because I believe I would like another lap dance. Only this time I would like it with you fully nude."

"Are you propositioning an officer of the law?"

Maura gapes and then sits up in the bed, "I was not. I was merely being humorous."

Jane laughs and sits up next to Maura. The both of them naked as jaybirds and couldn't care less. Horizontal refreshment is pretty much a clothing optional activity unless you're in a big fucking hurry to pound the punanni pavement.

"I'm just kidding, Maur. But in the spirit of your question I can start a tab for you. Or if you want we can do some kind of barter system."

"Barter, is a system in which goods or services are exchanged for other goods and services instead of money. That does sound mutually beneficial." Maura tilts her head to the side and smiles. "Of course there does need to be a double coincidence of wants to be successful, which there is since I desire everything you have to offer." Jane starts to lean in to steal a little kiss. "Oh, did you know that the first known example of bartering can be traced back to 6000 BC? However, Mesopotamia was particularly a problem area because they didn't assign a specific value to the goods and services that were being traded. The most popular being salt at the time because it was so valuable."

"Oh my God! I know what barter means!" Jane says as she grabs the top sheet and flops backwards with it until it's covering all of her lady parts including her face this time. "And I've obviously done a shit job in satisfying you if you're going all Merriam-Webster meets Google search engine on me even with all the dolphins your brain is supposed to be high on."

Jane's words were muffled by the sheet. But the combined visual and Jane's general inflection only makes Maura smile down at the lump in her bed.

"It's endorphins." Maura twists to the side and then yanks the sheet off Jane's face. "And I told you many years ago that I've never lied and told any partner I've had that they were good in bed if in fact they weren't."

Jane rolls her eyes while she mimes hanging herself with an invisible rope, "I was kidding. And I don't need to ask because I know I wasn't terrible. There's no way in hell you faked anything. I would've been able to tell."

"Well, be that as it may I will tell you that you were phenomenal." Maura says with a chuckle and then quite unexpectedly she feels a blush heating up her cheeks. "I know if I used medical terms you will be put off, so let me simply say that you and I have what I feel is an unheard of level of sexual chemistry."

Jane clicks her tongue, "You say the sweetest things. But I didn't need my ego stroked. And now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to wash out my mouth and whatnot."

Maura grins and watches Jane get up, stretch and then move around the bed. Maura swallows at the sight of all that smooth skin and her breath catches in her throat. Not to mention Maura feels herself getting wetter, which is something that hasn't happened to her before.

"Would you like some help in the shower?"

Jane stops at the open bathroom door and looks over her shoulder, "Sure if you're up for it. But give me about three private minutes first."

Maura laughs and lies back down on the bed. Life with Jane will be free of boredom, full of joy and an interesting adventure. Bickering with Jane is even an enjoyable activity that can now lead to other pleasurable outlets.

"My mouth should be alpine fresh now thanks to your toothpaste!" Jane announces from the bathroom while starting the shower. Then as the water starts raining down Jane moves over to the open doorway to find Maura lying in bed. "Care to see if we can get it dirty again while getting clean? Or perhaps in the essence of time we could conduct a quick study on the validity of the supposed freshness of the toothpaste you buy, doctor?"

Maura laughs again as she rises off the bed and quickly makes her way to the bathroom and the naked Jane inside. They have to be at work soon enough; back to the ugly nature of mankind, but now in this light moment that part of their lives is on hold. Maura knows that there isn't anything thoughtless about Jane even when she's making a joke. Jane did tell Maura once that if she didn't make jokes, given the climate they work they work in; Jane would poke her eyes out with a scalpel. Maura eases into the shower with Jane and for now, for a little while longer murder can wait.

 **_END_**

* * *

 **Soundtrack: ****"Truth or Dare", "Lapdance" by N.E.R.D, "If" by Janet Jackson & "With Teeth" by Nine Inch Nails**

 **Last Words:** **I haven't written Rizzles smut or a lap dance in a long damn time. So writing dirty fun times with these two again felt strange at first but then I just went with it like I used to. LOL! Leave some kind words if you want to but if you're going to hate you can keep that 'gift'.**


End file.
